Snow
by Fullsteel
Summary: Sasuke hates snow but a certain dobe has forced him out, against Sasuke's will. Can Naruto learn him to like snow or will Sasuke simply never like it? [SasuNaru, oneshot]


**A/N:** Hehe, I wrote this story pretty long ago and I had forgotten it... But I found it today when I was looking through old files and decided to add it to my stories.

**Warnings: **Uhm... SasuNaru, Shounen ai... Some OOCness maybe... and my bad grammar x3  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... Damn... I wish I did, then Sasuke and Naruto would be a pair :3

* * *

**Snow**  
I sighed and held my arms tighter around my body to keep some warmth to my body. I hated this kind of weather. The snow, I mean. How can people enjoy playing around in this white, cold, and wet mess? It only causes you to get wet and cold, and if you're unlucky you'll get sick. Not that I get sick, I am never sick. 

I growled lightly as I watched the reason why I had come out here, the blonde dobe. The dobe who danced around in the snow, happily laughing as he swirled around in the snow. It seem that someone enjoys this weather.

"Sasuke! Come, it's fun!" He said happily and looked at me as he stood still for a moment.

I grunted slightly, "I can't see why you like this so much." I answered him, meaning that I wouldn't come even if he thought it was fun.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked at me, "You know, you can't know that you don't like it if you haven't given it a try!" He told me and stomped up to me.

I looked at him with an amused face expression, he really was stubborn. Sometimes to stubborn for his own good.

All of a sudden the dobe grabbed my hands and started pulling me with him into his swirling dance.

"What the- what are you doing?!" I asked him in surprise but Naruto just grinned and started spinning around with me.

"Dancing with you!" He said and started to spin faster, I couldn't help smiling at his happy face expression but then all of a sudden he let go of my hands, which caused me to fly and then land in a pile of snow.

I sputtered out some snow from my mouth and looked up only to find Naruto laughing. He was laying in the snow with his hands on his stomach and laughing. Laughing at me. I growled and pushed myself up from the snow, this was one of the many reasons I didn't like snow. It tend to get inside clothes and snow in clothes pisses me of, badly.

"You are begging for it." I growled and slowly made my way up to Naruto who was lying in the snow, still laughing.

"Ahaha! You're face expression... Priceless!" He managed to choke out between his laughs only causing me to grow more irritated. He stopped laughing when he noticed that a shadow was standing over him, my shadow, "Ehehe... Sasuke..." He said and smiled sheepishly.

Then, luckily for Naruto, I started to hear familiar voices, it was Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee and well, practically the whole gang was out walking. If they hadn't come I maybe would have strangled Naruto.

"Yo!" Kiba shouted at us from a distance, "Not killing each other, are you?!" He then asked with a grin and I just growled slightly again and looked at Naruto who looked amused and relieved.

"Hey, dobe." I said with a tiny smirk, "Why are you looking so relieved?" I then asked with a sly face expression, I saw how Naruto immediately dropped his amused face expression.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" He stuttered out and looked at me, my smirk was slowly turning into an evil grin.

Finally I would have my chance to avenge all those times Naruto had made fun of me and I would also show everyone who was in possession of him. Naruto is mine, just mine.

Then I dived down on him and pinned his arms to the ground with a smirk on my face as I got closer to Naruto and his soft, delicate lips.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as they got closer but still I ignored them.

"Oh no... You wouldn't..." Naruto whispered when our noses touched, If Naruto had said no loud and clear I would have stopped but I could see that glint of excitement and passion in his eyes.

"Oh yes I would." I whispered before I fiercely claimed Naruto's lips with my own and I could feel how he squirmed under me, probably worried about the others seeing us and I could hear how a few gasps escaped from them.

Even if Naruto was squirming for a while he eventually gave in since they already had seen now, and I could feel his hands travel over my body, ending up behind my neck and the other on my lower back. God I really love how he touches me, I love how he look at me, I love his eyes, his skin, his soft lips... I love the whole dobe for God's sake!

"Naruto..." I said after parting from his lips, panting slightly, but he just grabbed my head and looked into my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me again!" He said loudly, apparently not so shy any longer and I just smirked as Naruto waited for me to kiss him again.

"As you wish, dobe." I said tenderly before bending down and kissing him deeply again, adding tongue to make it a French kiss. I guess I can survive the snow if I am sharing the warmth of someone else and Naruto is of course the one to keep me warm.

We kissed each other for a good two minutes before I once more needed air since I could feel how the cold made it hard to breath through my nose.

"... You...uhm..." Sakura didn't manage to get out a complete sentence as she looked at us with wide eyes, the others had the same expression.

"What the... I must be hallucinating." Neji said after a while with a blank face expression.

"Holly fucking shit!" Kiba said loudly and shook his head violently.

I blinked a few times and looked at the confused group, I frowned after a while, "What, never seen anyone make out before?"

"Sasuke, don't be mean now." Naruto said to me and chuckled, I just smiled lightly and gave him a peck on his lips before I pulled both of us up from the ground and I also brushed of some snow that was on Naruto since he had been on the bottom.

"Sorry, just a habit." I said and smirked as I pulled the dobe into my arms and rested my chin against his shoulder as we both faced our friends who still hadn't managed to get out a single complete sentence since they saw our kiss.

I could feel how relaxed Naruto felt under my weight, maybe it had been good that I had followed him out, now we wouldn't have to sneak around with our relationship.

"You guys feeling okay?" Naruto asked with a laugh and he had all right to laugh at the dumbfounded group.

"Uhu, we are... okay." Kiba managed to say and the others just nodded, still in a state of shock.

"... I think the question is more like, are YOU two okay?" Neji asked after he had cleared his throat.

"Why, I am feeling extraordinary good right now." I said and smirked as I pulled away my arms from Naruto and grabbed his hand instead, "Should we head back before you get a cold? You could need a hot shower." I then told Naruto with a smirk on my face, I did also need a hot shower.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto said and smirked back as he gave me a quick peck on my cheek, then he looked at the others with a wide grin on his face, "See you!"

With that we walked away against my house, leaving the others in the cold. I just hope they didn't stand there for too long... But who cares, as long as I am with my Naruto.

On the way home Naruto turned to me with a smug face expression.

"Admit it, you like the snow now." He then said and I sighed and shook my head before looking at him with a smile on my face.

"No, I don't like the snow. I just like **YOU** in the snow." I said and put an arm around his shoulders, "And in the shower." I then added as we reached the house, Naruto just snorted at me and sighed, he had really thought he could get me to like snow.

But I guess I can like every weather, as long as I am with him nothing else matters.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was it. I am pretty happy with this short story. I am aware of that I have bad grammar, I can't help that. But well, what do you think?

**Reviewers **get **cookies**!  
(Don't flame the one who feed you!)


End file.
